Letting Go
by BeWhoYouAre99
Summary: Gale writes a good-bye letter to Katniss before going to District 2. She reads it and has a flurry of emotions which results in a conversation with Peeta. "I got the girl he wanted. I stole you from him." Sometimes all a person needs is a fresh start; an opportunity to make things right. One-shot.


**Summary**: Gale writes a good-bye letter to Katniss before going to District 2. She reads it and has a flurry of emotions which results in a conversation with Peeta. "I got the girl he wanted. I stole you from him." Sometimes all a person needs is a fresh start; an opportunity to make things right. One-shot.

**Disclaimer:** I clearly do not own anything but the plot for this fic. That's all. Maybe one day I'll be an author with a famous series of my own. That would be awesome!

**Dear_ Catnip,_**

**_I'm sorry that I have to go this way. Without saying good-bye to you. I've found a job with the government in District 2 and I'm going. By the time you read this, I'll most likely be gone already._**

**_The truth is, I can't face you, knowing that you don't love me the way you love him. I'm sorry things are ending this way. I know you're happy with Peeta and I guess that's what's most important._**

**_Not only am I sorry that you don't love me, I'm also sorry about Prim. I can't push away the guilt I feel when I think about her. And you. It hurts too much so that's why I try not to think about you. _**

**_I'm hurting, Katniss and I'll continue to hurt until I get away from here. This doesn't justify my actions and you might call me a coward from running away instead of facing what is, I'm choosing the easy way out._**

**_Easy way out? That's putting it incorrectly. There is no easy way out after everything that's happened._**

**_This is how it's going to be. _**

**_I want you to know nothing will change the fact that we're best friends. Our friendship is forever. _**

**_I'll always have your back no matter what. You can always count on me to be there with you, even if it is in spirit and not in your presence._**

**_I'll never forget you._**

**_Missing you already,_**

**_Gale._**

Tears dripped down my face as I re-read Gale's letter again and again. He was gone. He'd left for good.

"Katniss?" called out Peeta, entering the store-room of the bakery. "What are you doing here?"

I hastily wiped at my face. "Nothing", I replied. "Just getting some flour."

He came over to me and placed his hands comfortingly on my shoulders. "I heard", he said. He was talking about Gale and his disappearance to District 2.

"Heard what?" I said into his hair.

"Gale's gone." His voice was soft and gentle, like he didn't want to hurt my feelings.

Always a gentleman, Peeta Mellark.

"I know."

"I'm sorry."

"You're sorry?" It was difficult for me to keep the surprise out of my tone. "Why?" Why would Peeta be sorry for something that was completely out of his hands?

He shrugged lightly. "It's my fault your best friend left."

That was just great. I didn't want Peeta to feel this way and if I blamed anyone at all, I blamed myself for everything. "No it isn't."

"You would say that", he sighed, breathing into my neck. "He left because he lost you. To me."

I shuddered lightly and he misinterpreted my response as something else.

"Did you... did you want him to stay?" he asked hesitantly; almost painfully. "I know you love him."

"I do love him", I admitted, thinking back to my childhood and Gale. "But not more than a friend." At one point I thought I did or possibly could but that changed. The Games changed me. "It's his choice."

He nodded. "It is", he said.

I shoved the crumbled piece of paper on which Gale had written his letter, towards him. "Here", I said. "Read it for yourself."

His eyes scanned the page, reading through quickly and once he was done, he looked at me sadly. "I feel bad for him."

"What?"

"I got the girl he wanted and at the end of it, he left the district because of us. I stole you from him."

"I was never his", I said, biting my lip. I loved Gale and when I was younger, I believed that if I was destined to be with someone, it would be him. At that age, I couldn't even imagine a future with anyone else.

"He thought you were." Perhaps there's truth to that statement. I was Katniss, Gale Hawthorne's one and only best friend. He was somewhat possessive of me.

"He thought wrong." Not entirely wrong, of course. I kind of did lead him on when I wasn't sure of my feelings for Peeta. When I didn't believe that I could return the love he had for me.

Peeta shook his head. "I'm not an idiot", he said. "I know what you felt for him."

I felt sick as I tightened my grip on him. "I'm sor-"

He cut in between, "Don't say you're sorry because you're not. You can't help it that-"

Now it was my turn to cut in. "Are we going to be alright?" I questioned.

He smiled a small smile that didn't reach his eyes. "We will be", he whispered. It was strained but that was fine. I didn't expect any more than that from him.

It won't be easy and it never would be. Life wasn't easy and I, of all people, knew that. Maybe Gale's going away wouldn't be such a bad thing. I'm going to miss him like crazy but...

He needed a fresh start and so did I. We both needed a new beginning. We both needed the chance to figure ourselves out, in this new world order. Losing your little sister, fighting in a war for justice and doing so much more along the way, I often wondered how I was still sane.

Maybe it had something to do with Peeta.

My baker.

He loved me as I loved him.

That was the only thing I was sure of in life.

**What do you think? This was my first Hunger Games fan-fiction and I'm super excited to know what you think of it. I hope you enjoyed it. Thanks for reading and do let me know what you think of it.**

**Was Katniss out of character (OOC) or not? Be honest. I like brutal honesty.**

**Please review!:)**


End file.
